Cassius Parker
Cassius is a major antagonist of Yin-Yang Yoh's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity, more specifically, the Second Arc of the My Maiden Series, My Maiden II. He is the son of , whose status in the My Maiden's Universe is clarified to be a Senator. Later, he reveals himself as another version of Yuma, where it has been revealed that he was killed much earlier in the fanfic, and was replaced with Yami Yuma. Appearance Cassius is a male in his late teens who has auburn hair slicked back, along with a pair of black square-framed glasses resting on his face. He is typically seen wearing a black suit in the real world, and dark red armor with a black suit that resembled spandex, along with a pair of dark silvery wings in the virtual world. Personality Like his father, he appears to be a caring and dedicated to philanthropy, but his true nature is similar to Senator Parker, but more twisted. He is obsessive, somewhat vain, and above all, manipulative. He is usually seen giving a very carefree smile, where it is, for the most part, the opposite of fit to his words. With his facade of a smile, he has the ability to make the situation uncomfortable for the ones that he talks to, and ends up having it in his favor because of his contradictory expressions and threats. He is shown to go into fits of rage when his plans do not go in his favor, such as when Yuma beat him for the first time, along with when Yuma discovered where he was hiding, along with his ability to resist the breaking by talking strategy. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL As the son of Senator Parker, he has just as many connections to the legal and criminal world as his father did, especially since Senator Parker had fallen into comatose from leaving his body. With heightened education and early graduation, Cassius takes over the role of being a substitute Senator for his father until he awakens from his coma. One night, Vector, knowing about his connection to the body that Number 96: Dark Mist left behind, gives Barian's Force to him, with orders to find Yuma by using Kotori as a proxy. He stalks Kotori Mizuki, where he was then challenged to a duel, Yuma defending her. Yuma beats him, and in a rage, Cassius leaves, Vector disappointed and going back to the Barian World. He then formulates a plan with Mia, who is possessed by Number 31, organizing a tournament within a Virtual World, claiming it to be an advancement in Solid Vision. He then has a comatose, brain-damaged Kotori under his watch, where he states that his medical facility is the only thing that can keep Kotori alive and the only ones with the technology to heal the damage done to her brain. This is later to be proven false. During the tournament, he is shown to have Kotori wired to a computer, while a live stream of the events in the world he created is running. When Yuma later confronts him, he reveals his true motivations to Yuma. He used Kotori's brain as a power source for the world, alongside the server computer, Kotori's brain having properties that linked her to the knowledge of Yuma's Numbers. He then tries to enrage Yuma, similar to how his rage was his downfall in The Battle of Sagrasso, but Astral immediately pointed it out by him using an unknown Number card before it became a problem. Cassius, having his plans almost complete, sets up the final battle against Yuma and his team. Cassius engages into a duel with Yuma's team, but fails to defeat them, after utilizing various Rank-change spell cards. After the battle, and the entirety of his entire plan now destroyed, he reveals his true, true nature, revealing his appearance to be of an older Yuma Tsukumo. It reveals that Cassius was actually dead before the tournament even began, where he was killed by the doppelganger impersonating as him, Yami Yuma, who had enacted his plan for him. After the timeline was reset, he was found guilty after the retrial of Alesander Mizuki's case, and was immediately apprehended by the authorities, replacing Parker's position as senator. Relationships Yuma Tsukumo Cassius hates Yuma Tsukumo with a burning passion, considering Yuma's close relationship with Kotori Mizuki, and the Mizuki family in general. He tries to beat Yuma in a duel in his first appearance, but was defeated by his . Afterwards, he formulates a plan with Mia, who is possessed by a Barian/Chaos Empowered Number 31: Heartbreaker. He is successful in separating Yuma and Kotori, showing his sadistic side to the former while Kotori is comatose. He tries to compare himself to Yuma, making a comparison in their goals of wanting Kotori to themselves and in their lives, but Yuma quickly shoots him down before he could get any farther. He is also apparently another Yuma Tsukumo, which is then immediately thrown out as a valid theory, as Cassius was actually dead before the tournament even started, where he is replaced by a doppelganger known as Yami Yuma, who was the one who killed him. Kotori Mizuki Cassius has an unnatural obsession with Kotori Mizuki, stating his lust for her. Kotori naturally does not return his obsessive nature, is outright disgusted and tends to stay away from him, and his entire family. He still manages to separate her from Yuma, keeping her in a comatose state under her watch, admiring her, but knows he can't do anything about her while she is unconscious, due to the suspicions it would create in the hospital. However, he intends to marry Kotori, even if neither of them are at the legal age for marriage, but he still manages to create an event celebrating their engagement. He later reveals the fact that he was the one who had set up Kotori's poisoning incident, showing how little care he has for Kotori herself, wanting her all to himself, cementing his chauvinistic and perverted lust for her. In the alternate timeline where he was successful in his plans, he had Kotori's memories altered, making her fall in love with him as a result. Nothing further was given about their relationship, but the author implies that things would go sour quickly concerning her fate with him. Thankfully after the timeline reset, he was apprehended before things could get worse. Deck Cassius plays a Plant Lockdown Deck, which is based on the assumption of him controlling some Spell and Trap Cards. It really is unknown to what his deck truly is, due to the limited amount of cards that were shown. Deck Cassius this time plays a Level 1 Monster Deck, where he has an amazingly large amount of Level 1 and Rank 1 monsters, his key cards Numbers 31 and 13. He utilizes this in tandem with his team's cards, having an array of Rank Change Spell Cards Trivia * Interestingly enough, Yuma and Cassius share the same Japanese voice actor, and his English Voice Actor was part of a Voice Actor cast for a dub of ZEXAL that was never released. * The character itself is based on Tohru Adachi from Persona 4 and Sugou Nobuyuki from SAO. **The ace card of his Plant deck is , referencing how Sugou Nobuyuki is the supposed King of the second arc of SAO, along with Albverdich is holding Xyz Excalibur, an Equip-Spell Card based on Excalibur, where Sugou Nobuyuki uses a sword named Excaliber against Kirito. Category:Characters